Peter and the Flash
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Peter Petrelli moved to Starling City, searching for his calling just before the particle accelerator blew up. Unknown to him, until an encounter with the Barry Allen he also became a metahuman and gained the ability to copy other meta human abilities. Pairing: Peter x Caitlin


Summary: Peter Petrelli moved to Starling City, searching for his calling just before the particle accelerator blew up. Unknown to him, until an encounter with the Barry Allen he also became a metahuman and gained the ability to copy other meta human abilities.

Pairing: Peter x Caitlin

Diclaimer: I don´t own The Flash or Heroes

* * *

"Hey are you alright man? This is like the 20th shot you´ve drunken in the last 30 minutes." Peter asks Barry as he´s bringing over the ordered tray to the table Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are standing at.

"Uh, yeah we´re fine. Who are you?" Barry asks.

"Peter Petrelli. I help out at the bar now and then. I used to be a nurse, so the owner likes to keep me around I guess." Peter introduces himself, offering a handshake.

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you." Barry replies, shaking his hand.

"So are you guys visiting? Cause I haven´t seen you in here ever?" Peter asks, putting their drinks on the table.

"No, we´re just not the bar visiting crowd." Caitlin answers.

"Ah well, I won´t bother you anymore, enjoy the evening." Peter says and goes back to the counter.

"Thanks man." Cisco thanks him, taking one of the shots for appearances.

"That was close. You need to be careful not to stand out." Caitlin tells Barry when Peter is out of hearing range.

"What? It´s not like he could´ve seen me drink them. You guys didn´t even see it and you were watching me." Barry tells them.

"Just be careful, please." Caitlin asks him.

"Sure." Barry agrees.

"Come on Allen, you´re up." Eddie tells Barry, walking over to their table from the dartboard until his phone buzzes and he tells the group that there is a bombing just around the corner and he has to leave. Everyone else clears out almost immediately as well, leaving only Caitlin remaining, who goes over to the counter to pay their bill.

"You guys must really be in a rush." Peter says amused, giving her the bill.

"Something came up so our night out will have to take place at another time." Caitlin tells him, giving handing him the cash.

"Life huh? Well, have a nice evening. Just in case your friend does have some trouble later, here´s my number." Peter tells her, giving her a slip of paper with his number.

"Thanks." Caitlin says with a small grin, pockets the piece of paper and leaves.

* * *

|later that night|

Peter finished his shift and on his way home when he realized that he forgot his wallet at the bar and turns around, running back to the bar, only to feel like the world is slowing down around him and he reaches the bar barely a second later.

"What?" He asks himself, shaking his head, thinking he imagined it.

"That can´t be." Peter says and goes inside, fetching his wallet.

Once he´s standing on the almost empty sidewalk he looks at his watch and starts to run again, hoping that something will happen but instead he just runs down the sidewalk like any other person would. After maybe 20 feet he stops and continues home like as usual, writing his previous experience off as a fluke.

* * *

|two days later|

Barry is at the same bar he, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Eddie visited days before.

"I´d like a club soda please." Barry orders while sitting down, not really paying much attention to the bartender.

"Aha, you those shots didn´t become you that well after all huh?" Peter asks with a slight smirk while he fetches a glass and prepares the beverage for Barry.

"What? Oh, Peter right? Yeah, let´s just say there is no amount of shots that can cheer me up tonight." Barry tells him saddened.

"Did something happen?" Peter asks.

"A friend of mine died." Barry tells him.

"I´m sorry. This one is on the house." Peter tells him, putting the drink in front of the man.

A couple minutes later Cisco and Caitlin enter the bar and walk over to Barry.

"Hey." Cisco greets his friend.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Barry asks.

"We thought we should have a toast. Two shots please." Caitlin tells him and orders.

"Coming right up, Caitlin and Mirco?" Peter says, trying to recall their names.

"Cisco." Cisco corrects him.

"Sorry. I´ll be right back with your drinks." Peter replies and goes to another part of the counter where he prepares the drinks.

"Shots don´t work on me remember?" Barry asks his friends.

"You of all people should know that nothing is impossible." Caitlin tells him and puts a small vial down in front of him.

"This should do the trick and I figured if anyone deserved a drink tonight it was you." Caitlin tells him.

"Here, your drinks." Peter tells the group, putting down the two shots before going over to another customer who wants to order.

"To Bette." Cisco says and the three toast, downing the shot.

"Oh, whoa that hit too quick." Barry says after downing the shot.

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin asks.

"Uh, yeah. For sure, that is good stuff… and it´s gone." Barry says.

"It´s a work in progress." Caitlin tells him.

"Refill anybody?" Peter asks, walking back over to their part of the counter.

"Uhm, sure." Cisco says and shoves the two shot glasses over to Peter, who fills them up.

"Thanks." Cisco thanks him, taking one glass and offering the other to Caitlin.

As she grabs the glass she accidentally knocks over Barry´s glass and Peter can see the glas tilting over as if it´s almost frozen in time, but much to his surprise Barry is moving at normal speed, with everyone else standing frozen still.

"Oh, sorry I almost knocked your drink over." Caitlin apologizes to Barry.

"No worries." Barry tells her.

After half an hour or so of staying at the bar, talking the three are ready to call it a night and ask Peter for their bill.

"Oh, don´t worry. It´s on the house and sorry about your friend again." Peter tells them, putting away their glasses.

"Thanks." Cisco says grinning.

"Thank you." Both Caitlin and Barry thank him and follow their tech developing friend out of the bar.

"Either I´m going crazy or something is going on with me." Peter mumbles to himself, watching Barry and his two friends walk out of the bar and stares at his hand, only for it to start vibrating. He quickly shakes his head and hand, looking at it again and is relieved to see it back to normal.

Later that night Peter searches the web for anything similar and stumbles onto Iris´ blog, which he starts to watch carefully, hoping for any definitive proof he´s not crazy and there is something weird going on.

* * *

|A week later|

Peter gets a text alert on his phone and sees that Iris posted: I have Info about someone you´re looking for. He was here. You know where to find me.

"This might be my chance." Peter says to himself and hurries over to Jitters, having found out that Iris works there.

He watches the coffee shop from across the street and is surprised to see a yellow streak go into the shop.

"What now? Should I go in, should I follow him?" Peter thinks, watching the door of the shop intently while taking off his shoes, so he won´t miss who or whatever ran into the shop.

When Barry leaves the shop Peter starts to chase after him, his super speed kicking in luckily, but he´s still considerably slower than Barry and is only barely able to follow his trail of lightning, loosing him when he follows Barry to a group of buildings belonging to Keystone Ironworks.

"Where did he go?" Peter asks himself in a whisper as he stops to see if he can catch a glimpse of yellow lightning somewhere but instead he hears a loud bang coming from one of the buildings and a few moments later, a muscular blonde man stomps out of the building and gets into a truck, pulling away from the factory with Peter hiding himself from sight.

Once the truck is gone Peter speeds into the building and finds the blur in his red suit buried under a shelf filled with metal bars and work out weights.

"You OK under there? Shall I call for an ambulance?" Peter asks, starting to lift weight after weight from the man, freeing him in 3 seconds.

"Come on wake up, I wanted to get some answers not watch someone die tonight." Peter says worried and fetches some water from a tab, spraying it on the costumed man to wake him.

"Wha…! Urgh." Barry wakes up with a jolt.

"Man am I glad you´re not dead. Should I call an ambulance?" Peter asks, helping the red dressed man up and sits him down on a chair nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asks, shocked to see Peter, the bartender he met a week ago there.

"I followed you, because we need to have a talk." Peter answers.

"Sorry, not now." Barry says, getting up and runs away, considerably slower due to his numerous injuries.

"Wait, you´re in no condition to run anywhere. Just tell me where to go." Peter tells him, stopping Barry, speeding in front of him and grabbing his arm as Barry us about to fall over.

"How?" Barry wheezes out.

"That´s what I want to know. But first we need to get you to a hospital." Peter says, taking Barry on his back, carrying him piggyback."

"Wait! No hospital. Star-Labs take me there." Barry says exhausted.

"Didn´t that blow up?" Peter asks but Barry is already passed out.

"Damn." Peter curses and speeds to Star-Labs.

"Great, now what?" Peter asks, looking at the ruins of the former Star-Labs half a minute later.

"What is going on? The tracker says he´s outside, why isn´t he coming in?" Cisco asks confused.

"Uhm Cisco. Look at that." Caitlin tells her friend, pulling up the security footage showing a barefoot Peter standing at their door with an unconscious, still suited-up Barry on his back.

"What the hell?" Cisco asks.

"Let him in?" Caitlin suggest uncertainly and Cisco opens the door for Peter, who sees the electrical door open and goes inside, following it to a large hall, where he looks around aimlessly until an elevator lights up and Caitlin steps out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asks Peter, hurrying over to him.

"I helped him out from under half a gym´s worth of weights and he told me to take him here." Peter tells her somewhat confused, though he´s starting to put together that Barry might be the streak, since he saw him move at superspeed once.

"Wait, if you´re here and he´s real. Then that means that he´s Barry and I´m not crazy?" Peter says, thinking out loud.

"Just follow me." Caitlin tells him and Peter follows her with Barry still knocked out on his back.

* * *

A couple minutes later Barry is getting checked over by Caitlin, who woke him up with some medicine and Peter is waiting next to Cisco, who watches the newcomer suspiciously.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on here?" Peter asks the group when Caitlin finishes Barry´s checkup and the two join Cisco and Barry in their command center.

"Yeah, why did you bring him here?" Cisco asks Barry confused.

"I didn´t bring him. He brought me." Barry corrects his friend.

"We saw your tracker running here." Cisco says.

"But he was doing the running. I was passed out already." Barry informs him, pointing at Peter.

"But that would mean… Did you get hit by lightning? What were you doing when the particle accelerator blew up?" Cisco asks Peter.

"No and I was going to a job interview." Peter tells them confused.

"So can anyone give me a straight answer what is going on here please?" Peter asks them.

"Barry was hit by lightning and gained incredible speed, like you apparently have. He´s the one running around saving people whenever he can." Caitlin answers, pointing at Barry.

"Caitlin? Why´d you reveal his identity?" Cisco asks with a groan.

"He already guessed it. Plus, he saw the three of us together so it wasn´t a big leap either way." Caitlin tells him.

"Can anyone tell me why I am only fast every now and then? Cause for the last week this didn´t happen once." Peter says, showing his vibrating hand.

"We have no idea, but if you let us, we can try to help you figure it out." Barry says, taking off his mask and putting on his street clothes in a blink of an eye.

"Sure, but why are we in Star-Labs? Were your powers created here? Cause I know I never stepped a foot inside this building before." Peter asks.

"When the accident happened, some people were affected by the energies released. Barry got hit by a lighting strike which was loaded up with energies from the explosion. We have met a couple other people, like there was a bank robber two months ago, who could control wind." Caitlin explains.

"Wow, talk about Science-Fiction come to life." Peter says, leaning against their control table.

"Any ideas on how you got your powers?" Barry asks Peter, going over to him.

"Not a clue. All I know is this started when I met the three of you. And it only happened like 4 times up until tonight." Peter explains.

"I have a question, why no shoes?" Cisco asks Peter, having been distracted by him being barefoot the whole time.

"I tried running really fast a couple times last week and the one time I succeeded my shoes almost fused themselves to my skin and caught fire." Peter explains.

"right, you don´t have a suit." Cisco says, nodding his head, recognizing the difference.

* * *

AN: hope you like it, PM or Review and stay safe during these difficult times.


End file.
